Anjo de Pedra
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ele sempre tinha ali estado... Escondido dentro de quem ele mais odiava... Alguém que em tempos o tinha possuído e controlado...


N.A: Como prometido... Aqui fica... Bjs CACL  
  
Anjo de Pedra  
  
"O Anjo de Pedra  
  
Tinha os olhos abertos mas não via.  
  
O corpo todo era saudade  
  
De alguém que o modelara e não sabia  
  
Que o tocara de maio e claridade.  
  
Parava o seu gesto onde pára tudo:  
  
No limiar das coisas por saber  
  
- e ficara surdo e cego e mudo  
  
para que tudo fosse grave no seu ser."   
  
Eugénio de Andrade  
  
Harry entrou no seu quarto e bateu com a porta. Tinham adaptado parte do sótão para o efeito, devido ao novo passatempo de Harry. Tinha sido uma ideia de Lupin, grandes blocos de pedra enchiam o sótão, serviam para Harry mandar feitiços e destruí-los, de modo a controlar a sua raiva, que ultimamente era muita.  
  
No entanto Harry tinha achado outra coisa para fazer com os blocos de pedra, enfeitiçara os utensílios, e batia-lhes criando estátuas que em seguida partia. Podia ter feito um quadro das vezes que esculpira Voldemort, Bellatrix e outros Devoradores da Morte e das vezes que os destruíra.  
  
Começava por lhes bater até a pele dos seus punhos estalar, as estátuas ficavam completamente cobertas de sangue e a sua carne em ferida, mas ele não conseguia parar. Tinha que fazer algo para deixar a sua raiva sair, gritar com Ron e Hermione não o iria ajudar e ele ia acabar por magoar-se a si próprio e aos amigos que não tinham culpa nenhuma do que se estava a passar.  
  
Pegou nos materiais e dirigiu-se ao novo bloco de pedra, normalmente não pensava que ia esculpir esta ou aquela pessoa, simplesmente ia pensando e deixava que os seus pensamentos se reflectissem na estátua.  
  
Luna estava na enfermaria, recordou à medida que atacava a pedra, tinha prometido a Neville que nada aconteceria à sua namorada e tinha falhado. Podia ser só um braço partido, mas tinha falhado e isso, sentir que tinha falhado estava a corroê-lo por dentro como ácido.  
  
Neville não o tinha culpado de nada, tal como ele dizia, Luna era maior e vacinada e faria da vida dela o que quisesse, mas Harry sabia que Neville tinha medo. Medo que Belatrix ou outro Devorador da Morte apanhasse Luna e lhe fizesse o mesmo que tinha feito aos seus pais, torturá-la até à loucura.  
  
Harry sentiu lascas de pedra a baterem-lhe nos óculos, conseguia imaginar Neville, com trinta anos, a visitar a sua namorada e os pais em St. Muggos, porquê?? Porque ele não tinha cumprido a sua promessa.  
  
Abanou a cabeça, tinha mesmo de se acalmar. Era apenas um braço partido. Alguns dos outros membros da Ordem tinham ficado bem piores.  
  
Pensou em Ron e Hermione, finalmente juntos, sorriu. Era com um certo prazer que toda a Ordem os via a discutir para depois os ver fazer as pazes. Realmente conseguiam trazer uma nova esperança a todos. Afinal se eles se entendiam, tudo era possível. Ron recusava-se a levar Hermione para o campo de batalha, não que isso mudasse alguma coisa, quando Hermione queria ir ia. Ron tinha o mesmo medo que Neville.  
  
E ele? Tinha medo do quê?? Só Voldemort o podia matar, só ele podia matar Voldemort, a questão era, sem dúvida, pessoal...  
  
Lembrou-se dos seus pais, o que com Dementores à solta por todo o lado se tronava cada vez mais fácil. Vivia os seus últimos cinco segundos com eles, talvez dez. Ouvia a voz do seu pai e ia buscar a sua coragem a ela. O seu pai sabia perfeitamente que nunca poderia ter derrotado Voldemort, mas não tinha fugido, tinha dado tempo à mulher que amava de fugir, de ir buscar o seu filho, de tentar alguma coisa.  
  
"Tantas vidas destruídas", pensou para si à medida que recordava a face dos membros da Ordem que já tinham partido. Eram cada vez menos e os seus inimigos cada vez mais, mas sem Voldemort eles cairiam um a um, tal como tinham caído há quase vinte anos atrás.  
  
Deu uma última estocada e afastou-se. Lá estava Voldemort, a sua feição contorcida pelo ódio, os seus olhos demoníacos, as mãos que mais pareciam de esqueleto, revelando exactamente aquilo que era, um ser nem vivo, nem morto.  
  
Ia para lhe bater quando se sentiu cansado, parecia que uma grande depressão se tinha abatido sobre ele. Não queria bater na estatua, não queria nada, apenas queria fechar os olhos e dormir, dormir para nunca mais acordar. Quem iria dar pela sua falta?  
  
Ron tinha Hermione, Neville tinha Luna, Lupin tinha Tonks, até os gémeos tinham namoradas. E ele? Quem tinha ele para olhar por ele?  
  
Olhou para a estatua de Voldemort e começou a mudá-la. Ia esculpir um anjo para si.  
  
Não a queria muito alta, da sua altura, talvez um pouco mais baixa fosse o ideal. Não precisava ter muitas curvas, mas tinha que ter cabeça, tinha que o compreender e por isso tinha que ter sofrido, chorado, sangrado mas tal como ele teria de se ter levantado e seguido em frente.  
  
Tinha que ter uma voz doce e quente, cabelos meio compridos, tinha que saber rir duma boa piada e chorar quando era preciso. Tinha de estar sempre lá para ele, mesmo que ele não percebesse que ela estava, tinha que ter alguns defeitos também, podia ser gulosa, talvez um pouco mandona para o espevitar de vez em quando.  
  
Tinha que ser amiga, irmã, companheira, um mundo secreto onde ele se pudesse refugiar, uma gruta que ouvisse os seus segredos e não os repetisse. Harry sentiu que se tinha cortado e parou de esculpir durante alguns segundos. Tinha cortado a sua mão, misteriosamente a estátua também apresentava o que parecia ser o corte na mão.  
  
Sorriu, tinha que sofrer quando ele sofria, mas também sorrir quando ele sorria. Porque tudo o que ele lhe pediria em troca não seria nem mais, nem menos do que aquilo que ele daria.  
  
Pegou nos utensílios, ia para continuar a esculpi-la quando reparou que tinha acabado. Afastou-se para a ver. Primeiro ficou em estado de choque, em seguida sorriu.  
  
Representada na estátua não estava mais que Ginny Weasley, sorrindo para ele como só os anjos de pedra sabem sorrir...  
  
N.A: Esta fic foi baseada, não adaptada, numa história de Oscar Wilde que se chama "O Homem que só pensava em bronze". Pediram-me uma continuação... Mas não sei... O que vos parece? ^.~ 


End file.
